Total Drama A MAZE Ing
by Mc1231
Summary: Read Total Drama After The World Tour.The 24 contestants from season 1-3 return on a brand new season.Chapter 5 is now available.
1. Enter The A MAZE Ing Stadium

Please read Total Drama After The World Tour before reading that fic

This season take place after Total Drama After The World Tour

* * *

A maze stadium is shown,then Chris McLean is in front of the camera saying:"Hello and welcome to a new season of Total Drama, this season will take place on a maze stadium named A-MAZE-Ing. Now, let's meet our favorites competitors."

A bus then come and one competitor then come out from the bus and happily wave at the camera until Chris continue to talk.

"Well everyone, meet Sierra..."Chris then change his tone"Or should i say,the plane wreck-"

Sierra then run into him and lift him up by the collar before he could finish,she angrily whisper to

him."Don't even say it."She then release him and Chris glared at her.

He then continue to reintroduce the competitors.

This time,Cody come out from the bus.

"Now everyone,meet Cody"

Cody wave at the camera and go see Sierra.

Chris then continue"And meet let's meet- Aw and the heck with it,we running out of ,_throw_ everyone out of the bus."

Chef Hatchet then process to do what Chris tell him to _throw _everyone out of the bus in front of Cody and this,Chris tell the name of everyone being _throw_.

"Let's meet

Ezekiel,Tyler,Eva,Sadie,Katie,Geoff,Bridgette,Lindsay,Beth,Leshawna,Harold,Noah,Trent,Justin,Izzy,Alejandro,Heather,Gwen,Duncan,Courtney and Owen".

Owen was harder to _throw_ out so he only got pushed.

Despite every groans and moans,Chris continue"Now it will be time for

Total..._Drama__...__A__-__MAZE__-__ING_".

(cue to opening)

"Welcome back to Total Drama A-MAZE-Ing"

Chris,Chef and the contestants are currently inside in the stadium.

"Now,it's time to make the team...with _this_!"Chris said pointing a machine.

"What is this?"Lindsay said.

"It's a spinning machine that gonna tell you with which team you will be."Chris said.

"But how am i supposed to know with which team i will be?"

"It's contestant will either be _throw_ to the left of to the right."

"Where the soft landing?"Said Harold observing the machine realize that there is no soft landing.

"It didn't have any,but now enough questions let's get started"Chris replied.

At that case,everyone go inside the machine.

"Everyone is ready?Well now it's time to spin"

He then press a button and the machine started to spin.

After a while,the first contestant who was screaming has been _throwed_. It was Cody,who been _throwed_ to the left side.

After that,it was Ezekiel who been _throwed_ to the right side.

"First one to be _throo__'__ed_...again.I hope i will not be with that queen bee and the Latin guy."Ezekiel said.

Unfortunately,Heather and Alejandro have both been _throwed_ to the right their landing,they both glare at Ezekiel.

Later on,Noah's been _throwed_ to the left side,then Harold to the right side,then Izzy to left,then

Leshawna to the right,then Gwen to the left.

"Hi"Cody said after Gwen's landing

Gwen wave in return,then Duncan's been _throwed_ to the left side.

"Well,look like we're finally on the same team,pasty."Duncan said after landing.

"Yeah,but we have Cody."Gwen said

Then Courtney's been _throwed _to the left side.

"And worse"Duncan then make a dead glare to Duncan and Gwen,after landing.

Then Bridgette's been _throwed_ to the right side,then Sierra's been _throwed_ to the left,then Trent to the right,then Lindsay to the left,then Katie to the right,then Tyler to the left,then Geoff to the right,then Justin to the left,then Eva to the right,then Beth to the left,then DJ and Sadie been _throwed_ to the last,Owen been _throwed _to the left not exactly _throwed _cause he was stuck in the exit.

Then Chris said "Well,now you have your team,what will be the name of your team?"

"We gonna call it,Team Hunter"

"Good,now right team what will be the name of your team?"

"We gonna call it,Team Underground"

"Great,now prepare for the first challenge later."

Ezekiel,who currently uncomfortable because Heather and Alejandro are still glaring at him.

"Of all the teams in the season,i have to be paired with them,Eh?"Ezekiel said

"Well,you the one who burn money in a volcano."Alejandro said

"Now,it's time for payback."Heather then said

At that Ezekiel run away from them like an animal

"GET BACK THERE YOU MONEY-BURNING BEAST!"Heather shout at Ezekiel,who's in a hot pursuit by her and Alejandro.

"Well,at least you have Duncan"Cody said comforting Gwen due to been on the same team as Courtney again.

Sierra overheard their conversation and said."Great,he still talking to boyfriend stealer."

Cody heard this and go see Sierra leaving Gwen with Duncan.

"Sierra,i know you still hate Gwen but can you stop making insults every time i'm with her."Cody said

"I can't believe you still supporting her after what she did."Sierra angrily said

"I usually blame Duncan for that,but what i mean is that you getting a little more temperal you want more of my respect, can you at least be less temperal before you turn like Courtney?"

Sierra stay silence for a while and she then say "Alright,Cody."

"WHAT! Just because he said to stop insulting _her_,you side with _him_?"Courtney,who have heard

Cody and Sierra's conversation,angrily said to Sierra.

"Hey,she can side with who she want."Cody said to Courtney.

"Shut up,_Useless __GEEK_."Courtney said to Cody

"Useless geek"Cody repeat not liking this

"That's right,the only reason you were able to be on the final three last season was because of can't do anything without her."Courtney said to Cody.

At that case Sierra tackle Courtney to the ground.

"No one insult Cody like that."Sierra angrily said to Courtney

**Cody**** - "****I ****was ****planning ****to ****comfort ****Courtney ****but ****with ****how ****she ****call ****me****,****forget ****it****."**

**Heather**** - "****I****'****ll ****get ****that ****home****-****school ****twerp****,****by ****the ****way****,****i ****gonna ****have ****to ****talk ****to ****Alejandro ****about ****what ****happen ****at ****the ****previous ****season ****finale****,****i ****hope ****he****'****ll ****understand****."**

**Alejandro**** - "****I****'****ll ****get ****them ****merciless****,****Heather****,****for ****betraying ****me****,****Ezekiel****, ****for ****burning my****money****,****and ****Cody, ****for ****insulting ****me****."**

**Duncan**** - "****Great****,****now ****i****'****m ****on ****the ****same ****team ****as ****the ****twerp****,****i ****gonna ****make ****sure ****he****'****ll ****stay ****away ****from ****Gwen****."**

"Well now let's start with your first your have to do it's to find a ball made of glass in this labyrinth and be the first to react the ,if it broken,the other team win."Chris explain the challenge.

Later on,everyone are prepared to go.

Chris then said"Are you ready,get set, go!"

At that case,everyone goes inside the labyrinth.

Ezekiel is currently trying to find the ball by the odor

**Ezekiel**** - "****My ****previous ****feral ****state ****last ****season ****bring ****me ****more ****skills****,****eh****.****At ****that ****case****,****we ****could ****win ****this ****challenge****."**

Heather trying to find the ball end up get bumped by someone.

"Hey,watch where your go-"Heather stop when she see it was Alejandro.

Alejandro was glaring at her.

"What,what did i do to make you mad?"Heather said.

"You know what you did."Alejandro said.

It was silence for a moment, then Heather proceed to leave."I don't know what you mean but now, you wasting my time."

Alejandro groans

**Chris**** - ****Uh****,****what ****was ****that****?**

Gwen is still looking for the then found a proceed to open the door,and inside that door was the ball made of that case,she pick it up and proceed to go to the finish line.

"Team Hunter contestant's Gwen have the ball."Chris said from the speakers

When she was near the finish line,a figure make her the ball to fall on the ground and to broke.

"Team Hunter contestant's Gwen reach the finish line."Chris said from the Team Underground to groan until "Unfortunately,the ball mean Team Underground wins."At that case, Team Underground cheer,but Team Hunter groan and then glare at Gwen (except Cody,Duncan and a few others).

**Ezekiel**** - ****For ****the ****first ****time****, ****i ****will ****not ****be ****eliminated ****first****.**

At the elimination ceremony,members from Team Hunter are there.

Chris is holding a plate of Wall pieces"Well, that was quite _a__-__maze__-__ing__._But now let's go to serious one who will not have a wall pieces will go to the Bus of Losers and won't

return E-VER."

"Except if they won a second chance challenge." Noah said "And why is wall pieces?"

"The authors have run out of ideas."Chris said

"Let's get started,

"Cody"

"Noah"

"Izzy"

"Duncan"

"Beth"

"Lindsay"

"Tyler"

"Sierra"

"Owen"

"Justin"

Courtney was looking confident and Gwen was looking worried,then they look at each other and glare at each other.

"Well,ladies this is the last wall piece of the day"Chris said

"Come on,we already know who will have it"Courtney said

"Fine,the last wall piece go to..."

Once again,Courtney was looking confident and Gwen was looking worried but then...

"Gwen"

At that case,both girls were surprised until Courtney yells.

"WHAT!It can't be. Gwen the one who _threw_ the challenge. She the one you supposed to all vote for."

It was silent until someone say"Why do we have to vote for her for something that _YOU __DID__._"

Courtney and Gwen were both staring at the owner of the was Cody.

Cody then continue"I know what you did, 're make Gwen trip,you _threw _the challenge, you call me a useless geek. So i convinced people to vote you off. So that what you got."

Courtney then planned to strangle Cody,but she was hold by Chef.

Then she yells"There no way i'm going out of this contest,i-"

She was then _thrown_ in the bus and the door closed before she could go out.

"Wow, that was shocking,well,what dramas we will have this season,who will be the others contestants to be eliminated"Chris said

Then,Blaineney appear and say"And who will return in the game in the half of the season."

"Were did you come from and what are you doing here"Chris said

"The producer said i can cameos during the season"Blaineley said"See us in the next episode of To-"

Chris then interrupt her"That's my line,thanks,see us in the next episode of Total..._Drama__...__A__-__MAZE__-__ING__._

* * *

**Short**

Courtney writing on her notepad and angrily whispering "Strangle Cody,Strangle Gwen,Strangle Duncan,Strangle Sierra"

"Grr...They all gonna pay when i'll return to the game ,they will all suffer one by no one can stop me"

She then laugh evilly,while continuing to laugh she got a psychotic look on her face.

Her laugh can be heard outside the bus.

* * *

Please review


	2. Cool Pool

Hi, there the second chapter of Total Drama A-MAZE-Ing

* * *

Our 24 favorites contestants was presented to the new location for this season: The A-MAZE-Ing stadium.  
The contestants have been _throwed_ to their teams and name it. Then, they must find a ball made in glass.  
Team Hunter's contestant,Gwen got it, but unfortunately someone make her trip causing the ball to break and to make the other team wins. When the votes go to Gwen and Courtney, Courtney got the most votes, thanks to Cody, who was aware of what really happen. Courtney was ready to strangle him but, she being the first one to the Bus of Losers. Now, who will be the the second to be eliminated. Who will be the greatest swimmer. See that on this new episode of Total..._Drama_..._A-MAZE-ING_

(cue to opening)

The contestants are currently in the cafeteria,to have their _food _from Chef Hatchet.

To the Team Underground side, Ezekiel try to find a table. Without looking,who was there, Ezekiel sit to the first table that was on his way.

Ezekiel prepare to sit on this table, but stop when he see Heather and Alejandro furiously glaring at that case, Ezekiel go sit to another table.

Alejandro then glare at Heather,who then looked away.

**Ezekiel - Heather and that Latin guy have been glaring at me before the first challenge,Eh. I tried to apologize but they can't get over the whole money burning thing.**

Ezekiel goes to Geoff and Bridgette's he sit, Geoff and Bridgette moves a few feet away from him,causing him to sigh.

To the Team Hunter side, Cody,Sierra,Gwen and Duncan are chatting.

"Thanks for saving me from the elimination, Cody."Gwen said

"Your welcome"Cody said

"Well,look like the twerp got more respect from his crush."Duncan then whispered to himself"For now."

"Hey,maybe we should make an alliance to eliminate those who's could ruin the contest and us."Cody said

"That a great idea"Sierra said

"This could work."Duncan said

"Well,i'm we not very fond each other."Gwen said

"At least,we can pretend"Sierra extending her arm to Gwen,who was suspicious of Sierra's intention but decide to shake her hand anyway.

The girls have a nearly forced smile on their face.

Sierra then threatly whispered"If you make him cry, i gonna rip off your face."

Gwen then do the same"Well,try not make him cry,you stalker."

They later release their hands from each other and turn to the boys.

"Well, come on, guys"

Then Cody and Duncan do the same as the girls.

Cody threatly whispered"Treat her nicely, or your will feel my fist."

Duncan then do the same"Then, don't make any move to her,you twerp."

They later release their hands from each other.

Then, the oh-so-recognizable voice of Chris McLean was heard from the microphone."Everyone to the arena  
with your swimwear, NOW."

The contestants with their swimwear,Chris and Chef are in the then notice the labyrinth is flooded  
with water.

"Yo,Chris what with the is a pool party or it rain inside."Geoff said

"Nah,Geoff, its not a pool your new team who will reach the finish line will be today winning team."Chris said

"We're so gonna win this."Heather said

"If we don't, your so gonna be voted off."Leshawna said to Heather

"Shut up,you loud and fat ghetto girl."Heather reply back

"Oh no, you did not just say that"

She then then throw Heather in the water,causing various contestants to laugh and giggle,even Alejandro  
,Ezekiel and Heather resurface,she was blue of cold.

"So c-c-cold,you g-g-gonna pay f-f-for this L-L-eshawna."Heather angrily shivers to Leshawna who was not regretting what she did. "Yeah,i forgot to mention,"Chris said

"Like you really did."Noah said

Chris ignore what Noah said and continue"the water is very cold." "So, y-y-you want u-u-us to s-s-swim in c-c-cold water,a-a-after been _t-t-throwed_in it."Heather said and then glare at Leshawna "Well,what are you waiting for,GO!"Chris shout

The contestants then goes to the where all shivering because of how cold the water that, they were all able to swim.

To the Team Underground side,Heather and Alejandro are swimming in silence,until Heather broke it.

"About what happen in the last season-"Heather said,only to be interrupted by Alejandro

"DON'T even think about it!"Alejandro shout

"Well, i guess i'm gonna tell that later."

"DON'T even bother"

Then, Ezekiel, who was swimming on his back despite the cold water,is currently between Alejandro and didn't realize it,until he heard their that case,Ezekiel swan away from them.

To the Team Hunter side,Cody is currently swimming alone,until someone surprise hug him from the was Sierra.

"Sierra,what did i tell you about that."Cody said

"You never reply back when i was hugging you like that before."Sierra said

"It was because that every time you were hugging me,i didn't have a chance to breath."

"You have a point, but the reason i'm here is because i just want a little company."

"Fine,but please, lighten the hug"

"Okay"

**Cody - That all i need to ask, after all that stalking, dang it.**

**Chris - Why Heather and Alejandro didn't **_**throw**_ **Ezekiel away instead of just glaring at would bring ratings and that would be a great way to torture him since he nearly make me lose my job.**

With Cody having Sierra who currently hold him from the back and Ezekiel still swimming away from Heather and Alejandro. Some of the other teams members doing their bests to find the exit of the labyrinth due to how cold the water Geoff and Tyler were at the finish line.

"Our team won!"Tyler shout with joy

"Not so fast,red guy,i did say _team_ and not _team member_."

"Dang it!"Tyler then shivers

As of now,the boys wait to the other team member until they saw various , it was Ezekiel from Team boys surprised of how fast he ,was was Duncan from Team Hunter,who was also followed by they were out of the hug each other for was Trent from Team Underground,followed by Katie and was

Owen,who have Noah and Izzy on his back.

"We made it"Izzy said

"Yeah,they made it, i got the point."Noah said

Then was Heather and Alejandro from Team these two arrived, Ezekiel goes behind the team member who were currently at the finish Cody with Sierra on his back was still a little far from the finish line.

To the Team Underground was still missing four members. Eva go to the finish line ,so by now it only miss four.

Bridgette and Harold are currently swimming but then they heard. "HELP"

It was Leshawna,who feet was stuck on something in the water. At that case,Harold and Bridgette swam to Leshawna's way and was stuck on a trap that Chris may have place to the , Harold and Bridgette help her and swam as fast as they could.

Unfortunately,Cody and Sierra were already to the finish line before the remaining Team Underground Team Hunter to victory.

"It w-w-was about t-t-time,thanks to y-y-you, we l-l-lost."Heather said while shivering like anyone else.

"I was stuck until these two come,so don't give a **** about that,white girl."Leshawna said

Then every contestants started to sneeze.

**Heather - Leshawna i-i-is so g-g-going down.**

The Team Underground members and Chris are in the voting holding a plate of wall pieces.  
"Well,Team Underground, you choose your one who do not get a wall pieces is the one eliminated"Chris said then tossing the wall pieces to the currently safe contestants

"Geoff"

"Bridgette"

"Harold"

"Trent"

"Katie"

"Sadie"  
"Eva"

"Alejandro"

"Ezekiel"

"DJ"

Leshawna and Heather are currently remain.

The one to receive the last will be... surprisely, its a for the tiebreaker."Chris said,much to Leshawna's surprise

Leshawna and Heather are currently on a platform in the center of a cold water pool.

"The one who fall in the water lose the tiebreaker and will go to the Bus of Losers."Chris explained.

"You're going down,white girl."Leshawna said at Heather.

"In your dream,ghetto girl."Heather said to Leshawna

At that case,Leshawna charge at Heather, but Heather dodge and make Leshawna trip. Leaving Leshawna to the edge of the platform,nearly losing her ,Heather charge at Leshawna and she fall in the water.

"That's for what you did to me in Germany last season."Heather yelled at Leshawna

Then, the Team Underground say their goodbyes to Leshawna.

"Too bad,you lost,Leshawna"Bridgette said

"Goodbye,my fair Leshawna"Harold said

Then she go to the Bus of Losers and it leave.

There another episode of Total Drama A-MAZE-Ing that other drama will occur?Find out in the next episode of Total _Drama_ _A-MAZE-ING_

* * *

**Short**

Leshawna sigh and then start to talk.

"How did i end up in a tie,everyone know that Heather's a manipulative witch.I'm sure that is still have a crush on Heather.I'm gonna make sure he get what he deserve for voting the sister off."

* * *

Please review


	3. Hide and Craze

Hi,there the third chapter of Total Drama A-MAZE-Ing

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama A-MAZE-Ing,the contestants have to swim in cold water. Guess how cold it is?Whatever,Team Underground nearly take the lead,until Leshawna got caught by one of my trap,during the elimination ceremony Heather and Leshawna end up in a tiebreaker. Heather got the win,Leshawna got the boot. Now,what drama will occurred,who will be eliminated,is this season can be more _a-MAZE-ing_ and is it this season will get more popularity,find out on this episode of Total _Drama_ _A-MAZE-ING_.

(cue to opening)

The contestants are in the cafeteria. Some of them are currently in line for their _food_. To the Team Hunter side,Owen,Izzy and Noah are currently chatting.

"...And that how the pirates attacks the studio and let me help them."Izzy said telling a story about pirates that attacks a quiz show studio she was in.

"Good story."Owen said

"Yeah. _Great story_"Noah said using fingers quotes.

"Hey,Owen,how about we do some 'you-know-what'. We didn't do that for a while now."Izzy said seductively to Owen,causing Noah attention.

At that case Noah whispered to Owen's ear"You still haven't tell her?"

Owen whispered back"We haven't interact for a while,so i didn't exactly tell her."

"Tell me what."

Surprising the boys (like,really surprising that Owen fell from his seat and that Noah was behind him,causing him to be squashed by Owen's back),Izzy heard their conversation.

**Izzy - The boys are rather suspicious,there something that Owen need to tell me a long time ago and he didn't from what i heard. Izzy will **_**hunt**_ **these two down until i got answers.**

To the Team Underground side,Heather trying to talk to Alejandro,but unfortunately,he reject his attention.

"Come on,you need to know."Heather said

"No"Alejandro said

"Can you listen to what i need to say for once"

"NO"

Heather then start to talk to him in a seductive way."If you let me tell you what i need to

say,maybe we could-"

Alejandro then pushed Heather a few feets away from him.

"Hey."

**Heather - He so gonna let me talk. If i do it seductively.**

**Alejandro - She so gonna pay,she gonna suffer the same way she broke my heart.**

"Ugh."

Heather then eat a _bite_ of the _food_. But suddenly,after swallowing this _bite_. She fall  
unconscious. This give attention to various of her teammates and even Team Hunter's members.

"Heather's unconscious. At least she won't bother anyone."

Gwen,hearing that (even if is Heather,it still surprising for her) then slowly swallowed her _bite_. Unfortunately she get the same effect as Heather. Much to Cody and Duncan's surprise.

Trent then said"Chef, what did you put-"he stop in mid-sentence 'cause Chef wasn't here.

"Oh no. Chef is out"Katie said

"We gonna die"Sadie said, then her and Katie started to panic,until they both been stopped by Eva.

"Shut up,you two."Eva shouts

At that case,the BFFs stopped.

"I'll never think Chris would be that low. Scratch that, i _did _think it would"Sierra said

Then Chris enter the cafeteria and said"Hi there every-"only to be interrupted by Duncan,who hold him by the collar.

"You're better tell me what happening or i'll crush your face."

"All right,all right. That what i'm supposed to talk about"Chris said then Duncan let go of his collar.

"Well,what happening right now is that Chef put some serum on the _food _that two of you may have eat."

The contestants look at unconscious Gwen while some of them look at unconscious Heather. Then,Harold said"What kind of serum."

"You'll know in...3...2...1"Chris said

Heather then surprisingly woke up. But there something different with her:SHE HAS PURPLE EYES

"Hi there guys, ready for a new challenges"Heather shout in joy,surprising everyone due to how OOC it is to her to say that.

Then,Gwen get the same effect as Heather.

"You think your can catch me,Team Hunter, i'll see you try."Gwen shout,surprising everyone in the same way as Heather. Then,she goes out of the cafeteria, not even opening the door,She made a hole through it.

"Okay,that was weird."Duncan said

"So,it a serum that make you go hyperactive. Right?"Cody said

"Yeah,kind off. So your next challenge is to find your own hyperactive teammates and shoot them with a special dart that will bring them back to normal."Chris explained. Then Chef come and throw to the team guns and darts that Chris mentions earlier.

"The challenge is starting,NOW."

Then,everyone start the chase.

To the Team Hunter side,Cody,Duncan and Sierra are currently making a plan.

"Okay,to find Gwen,we gonna need to go on separate way."Duncan said to Cody and Sierra. He then turn to Cody and said menacingly:"I'm warning you,twerp. If you find her and make a _move _in her state,i'm gonna crush you."

**Cody - Duncan's really under my skin lately.**

While Duncan,Cody and Sierra go on separate way like Duncan said. Unfortunately for Cody,he was kidnapped by a mysterious figure. Another Team Hunter's members (By that,I mean Owen, Izzy and Noah) are currently disscuting.

"What do you mean we have broke up, Izzy didn't remember breaking up with you."Izzy said

"You were Brainzilla at that moment"Owen said

"Well,Brainzilla broke up with you,not me."Izzy said

"All right,but i'm still not ready to hook up with you again"Owen said

Izzy then turn to Noah and said to him:Why Owen don't want to hook up with Izzy anymore"

"Because, you always hit him in the nuts"Noah said

"Well, some people could like get hit in the nuts"Izzy said

"Yeah, but he didn't like it. And what you just said didn't even make sense."Noah said

**Izzy - Really,he didn't like it?. Or...wait,is Noah trying to hook up with Owen. It could be possible,i see how Noah interact with Owen. If this is what i think, then he better keep his pants on.**

To the Team Underground side,Trent is currently followed by Katie and Sadie.

"Hey,Trent,can we help you with the chase?"Sadie said

"Uhh...yes?"Trent said

Then Sadie and Katie all go to make a group hug(a bear one) with Trent.

Despite the contestants's currently hunting for their teammates,one of them is currently in a dark room that he didn't see before.

"Where am i?"He said

"Rise and shine,Cody"A female voice said. I was actually purple-eyed Gwen.

"Gwen?Why did you bring me here?"Cody said

"Because,i want to tell you something."Gwen said. Then,she goes closer to Cody.

"When, i'm with Duncan,i was always thinking about you."Gwen said and then she give Cody a peck.  
"I'm flattened you said that,but you can't-"Cody was interrupted when Gwen him a kiss.

Cody then realize what she just did"Come on,Gwen,i would enjoyed that if you were single. What if Duncan find out-"Cody was once again interrupted when Gwen kissed him again. And this time,it become a make-out session.

During that moment,Duncan was currently near the room, where he heard some kissing noises. He then open the door,only to see red. Cody and purple-eyed Gwen are currently in a kissing pose.

"Oh crap"Cody said

Duncan then pick his gun loaded with the dart. Cody was scared of his intention,but he was actually shooting it to Gwen. Then he was angrily facing Cody.

"You're dead,twerp."Duncan said to Cody,who then slide below him to escape and run away.

"GET BACK THERE,YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE"Duncan yelled when he pursuit Cody leaving Gwen behind,only to be retrieved by Sierra.

Ezekiel and DJ were still searching for Heather.

"I'm tired of them nagging me about burning the reward from last season,eh."Ezekiel said to DJ

"Did you at least say you were sorry from what you did."DJ said to Ezekiel

"I try,they didn't let me"

"Well,i can't help you for now. So-"DJ was interrupted by a female voice.

"HEY BOYS,want to play a game with me?"It was purple-eyed Heather who said that.

"Uhh...?"Ezekiel said nervously

"Great,the game is called:Catch me if you can!"Heather said then proceed to ran away. Only to be pursuit by Ezekiel and DJ.

It take a long while to catch purple-eyed Heather until DJ slow her down by catching her with his arms. Then,Ezekiel use the gun and shoot her.

During this moment,Chris was waiting for a contestant to arrive. Fortunately, someone arrive. It was Sierra from Team Hunter,who currently hold Gwen from her shoulder.

"Look like we have a winner,Team Hunter won another challenge."Chris said. He then said to Sierra:"I think someone else is coming"

Sierra see who it was. It was Cody, who's screaming while running behind Sierra.

"Hide me."Cody said to Sierra

Then, Duncan appeared in front of Sierra, who was blocking Duncan's way.

"Let me at him."Duncan angrily said

"You're not gonna hurt my Cody"Sierra reply to Duncan

"That twerp just make out with my girlfriend."Duncan said, causing Sierra to glare at Cody.

"She was the one who started"Cody said Sierra,who's glare even more at Gwen who was  
waking up with an headache. This time,her eyes were normal.

"What happened?"Gwen said

Sierra didn't say anything but still glaring at Gwen.

"What?"Gwen said,wondering why Sierra glare at her

"We gonna have a serious talk"Sierra said.

During that moment,DJ, who was caring Heather bridal style and followed by Ezekiel come to Chris.

"Team Underground,get ready for the elimination ceremony tonight."Chris said

"We lost!"Heather,who woke up in a shock said and then groaned.

She then turn to Ezekiel and said:"I'm sure you have something to with it."

"Hey, it take a while to catch you,eh. So, accusing me."Ezekiel said

**Ezekiel - Now she accusing me for losing. That it,she can't forgive me,then i can't forgive her.**  
At the elimination ceremony,Team Underground members are currently here.

"Well, Team Underground, twice in a row, you lose. Now, one of you gonna be eliminated"Chris said

"DJ,you're safe"He then tossed a wall pieces to DJ

"Trent,you're also safe"

"Also,Harold"

"Alejandro"

"Geoff"

"Bridgette"

"Katie"

"Eva"

So far,Ezekiel,Heather and Sadie remains. Ezekiel and Heather are glaring at each other while Sadie is looking worried and hold Katie and Trent.

"The next two wall pieces goes to...Ezekiel and...Heather.

"NO...NOT AGAIN"Katie said

Then,the Bus of Losers come to pick Sadie. But now, Sadie is currently comforting Katie, who's currently crying.

"Don't worry Katie you gonna win for the two of us."Sadie said

Katie then, watch Sadie and said"Will do."

Sadie then go to the Bus and it drive away.

"There another episode with more drama that end. Is Ezekiel and Heather will be glaring at each other during the whole contest,is Izzy and Owen will return as a couple and is Duncan will beat Cody for kissing Gwen?Find out, on the next episode of Total _Drama_ _A-MAZE-ING_"

* * *

**Short**  
Sadie is currently talking in the bus.

"Once again,i'll be in the Playa-des-Losers without Katie"Sadie said then sigh."Well, i hope  
someone will be able to comfort me while Katie competing-"Sadie was interrupted when the bus stopped for some reason.

"I think it gonna take a while"

"Great, another stop for fixing the bus" Chef said,causing Sadie to sigh.

* * *

Please review


	4. Roll'n'Bowl

Hi,here the fourth chapter of Total Drama A-MAZE-Ing

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama A-MAZE-Ing,two contestants we would never guess to be as wild as Izzy,become it,thanks to a _special_ serum. At that moment,they play a game of hide and _craze_ with their teammates. But more shocking was when Duncan find _Gwen_,she was making out with _CODY_, and he wasn't too happy about it. Also, Ezekiel and Heather start glaring contest since the latter accusing Ezekiel for losing. And also, Katie's BFF Sadie take the boot spitting the twins again. Now, are you ready for drama, then, get ready for this episode of Total _Drama_ _A-MAZE-ING_"

(cue to opening)

Directly after the last episode, Sierra,Cody,Gwen and Duncan are currently in the same place.

"OK,what are we doing here."Gwen said

"You should know why."Sierra said angrily at Gwen

"What do you mean."

Sierra then started to talk but she was interrupted by Duncan who shouts:"The geek started making out with you instead of removing the effects of the serum you were affected."Duncan said

"WHAT!"Gwen said,now very angry at Cody

"You're the one who jumped on me."Cody said,before Gwen could attack him

"You could at least shoot her,you dumb***."Duncan said

"I lost the antidote in the way"Cody said

"How could you lost it?"

"Because, i drop it when I been captured."

Sierra then said to Duncan:"This wouldn't happen if you let Cody in my way."

Duncan then say:"We don't want your opinion, stalker. You'll just gonna screw up the challenge if i let you with Cody."

"You would do the same with someone else,you punk."

"That's it, we just gonna say is the serum's fault. I didn't act like myself with that,right?"Gwen said

"Right."Cody said

"But he-"Duncan was then interrupted by Sierra.

"She said,it's the serum's fault."Sierra said to Duncan

"She kiss _Cody_ you know."Duncan said to Sierra

**Sierra - I'm still hate at Gwen for being Cody's crush. But i'm be a little nice with her just for respect of Cody,nothing else. Gwen,if you can heard me,if you think you can just date Cody and cheat on your _boyfriend_ like that,then you gonna get _it_.**

**Gwen - I don't know if Cody's right about the whole kissing thing. It's obvious that he would like to make out with me. What i mean is,is he say the truth or is a lie. If it a lie,he gonna get _it_.**

**Duncan - You gonna get _it_ , Cody. You gonna get _it_, all right.**

**Cody - Is Duncan's trying to make me look bad, then, he gonna get _it_.**

Now,everyone is ready for the next challenge. Chris is currently announcing the new challenge.

"Welcome here,everyone. Look like some of you are currently have problem"Chris said,looking at Team Hunter's Sierra/Gwen/Cody/Duncan alliance,where Sierra's suspiciously looking at Gwen,who suspiciously looking at Cody,who suspiciously looking at Duncan,who give him a _What do you want,geek._ Look. Then at another Team Hunter's members with Izzy,looking sadly and suspiciously at Owen,who currently chatting with Noah. Then,to Team Underground,with Heather,who currently cuddled to Alejandro,who later push her to Ezekiel, who then ferociously glare at Heather, who glare back.

"Heh, heh. Whatever, the next challenge will be to escape the labyrinth without getting squashed by _this_"Chris then pointed what he mean by _this._ It was a giant red ball.

"The one team who can escape the labyrinth win. So,are you ready to be squashed...err,i mean run?Then GO."Chris said then the contestants enter the labyrinth. But then, they feel an earthquake below their feet.

"What's happening"They then realizing what's happening. The floor is currently moving.

"Heh, heh. You did know how the ball will move,right maggots?"Chef,who's currently controlling the labyrinth floor with a remote said from a microphone.

Noah had lost his balance due to the floor. And he feel something that was on his back. It was Izzy.

She stare at Noah suspiciously.

"What?"Noah said

"Do you hit on Owen?"Izzy said

"NO,i-"Noah was then interrupted by Izzy

"Really?Cause last season,i heard you and Owen have been speaking about me and-"Izzy was then interrupted by Noah

"We were speaking about Owen's relationship problem with you and-"Noah was then interrupted by Izzy again

"That what i though,you're the one who broke Owen and Izzy, so you could hook up with him. How could you do this to me"Izzy angrily said to Noah

"I didn't plan to break up you and Owen. And i'm not hitting on him. Beside, its your fault. If you haven't hit him in the groin every time. This wouldn't happen. So you fix this problem yourself."Noah said and he then go to a different direction.

Meanwhile, Alejandro and Heather are arguing

"I told you, I didn't meant to burn you, i was trying to distract you to make you lose when I got the chance."Heather said to Alejandro

"Yeah, and make me in a lot of pain to my body and my heart."Alejandro said

"Now,you just make us repeat the same thing."

"That it. I'm out of here."Alejandro go to another part of the labyrinth leaving Heather behind.

Alejandro sigh and then see Katie passing on the labyrinth

**Alejandro- If i get some contestants to manipulate, i will be able to get rid of those who broken me**

Alejandro approach Katie, who noticed and giggle. She then said seductively "Hi, Alejandro".

"Hi"Alejandro said "mind if i join you."

"No"

**Katie- EEEEEEEEEEEEE, i'm with Alejandro.**

The labyrinth have titled and the ball is near a group of contestants who screamed and runs.

"I'm too handsome to die."Justin said

"I'm too pretty to die." Lindsay said

"I'm too young to die."Beth said

"I won't be squashed by a giant ball."Tyler said only to trip on his way

"Let him here,we don't have-"Justin spotted when he see that Beth and Lindsay already carrying Tyler to the finish line

"Congrats you four,now just wait for your teammates."Chris said

**Beth- It suck that Chris won't let us continue the challenge to help our teammates**

"Congrats, fabulous four." Chris said to Cody, Gwen, Sierra and Duncan

"Don't call us that" Duncan and Gwen said

"Wait, they got a name and we didn't." Tyler and Justin said

"They being in an alliance since Courtney gone."Chris said

Then, _a _ball roll the finish line and it wasn't the challenge's ball but a contestants ball that later separate the contestants who goes to their respective teams.

"And today winner are...Team Underground"

"What, but everyone is here"

"Not everyone is here,Team Hunter's missing two of their teammates"

Meanwhile with our _two missing contestants_

Izzy, who haven't been caught by the ball is walking around the labyrinth searching for someone.

She spot Owen,who look badly injured in her way

"Hey Big O, what are you doing here." Izzy said

"I'm injured, and i'm gonna need a little help"Owen said

"You can count on Izzy."

Owen gulped but then he feel that the floor is moving and he start rolling like a ball with Izzy balancing on top of him until they on the finish line.

"Finally you're there"

"See, i told you we'll be there" Izzy said and Owen cheer and then fall down dizzy and injured

"We lost because of you and Owen"Duncan angrily said with the other members agreed

At the elimination ceremony,Team Hunter's members are all present and Owen have been healed still feel dizzy.

"Team Hunter,first team to lose a member in the first episode of the season and yet this is the second time you gonna have someone out of the show"

"Justin"

"Beth"

"Lindsay"

"Tyler. You four are safe."

"Cody"

"Gwen"

"Sierra"

"Duncan. You four are also safe."

"Noah,too"

Now,only Izzy and Owen remain

"You two cause your team to lose so one of you is going home and it will be...Owen.

Owen sigh and said "Well goodbye everyone." He then proceed to walk to the bus losing some balance but then...

"Wait, Owen." Izzy shout and jump in front of Owen

"Can we revive our relationship" Izzy said with puppy eyes

"Yes"Owen said and they kiss before Owen go the bus and everyone saying their goodbyes to Owen.

Noah then come in front of Izzy and said "Well, i guess we're even."

"Yup"Izzy agreed

"Good for you, _Izzabella_" Noah said to Izzy, who glare at him by how he call her

**Izzy- MY NAME'S NOT _IZZABELLA_**

* * *

**Short**

Owen is sitting on the bus

"This suck, i didn't experience much of the season and i'm already eliminated. At least, i got back with Izzy. But i haven't found much foods.

* * *

Please review


	5. Eat It To Get Far

Hi there, here the fifth chapter of Total Drama A-MAZE-Ing

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama A-MAZE-Ing, the contestants have to avoid being squashed by a giant ball in the labyrinth, some where very lucky, while some aren't lucky at all, and some ended become the ball themselves. Izzy, believing that Noah broke her and Owen despite that we all know how it happen, ended up having a ruckus with Noah that solved quickly. At the end, Team Underground win while Team Hunter lose due to missing contestants. Yet, Owen ended eliminated but re-hook-up with what surprise waiting for them, heh heh. Find out on Total..._Drama__...__A__-__MAZE__-__ING__._

(cue to opening)

Alejandro is currently walking to the confessional

**Alejandro**** - ****Great****, ****with ****Katie ****on ****my ****side****, ****i ****can ****get ****rid ****of ****Ezekiel ****and ****Heather****. ****Maybe****, ****i ****should ****start ****on ****Zeke ****since ****he****'****s ****easier ****to ****eliminate****.**

**Katie**** - ****Hey****, ****Sadie****. ****I****'****m ****friend ****with **_**Alejandro**_**, ****maybe ****later****, ****we ****will ****become ****more ****than ****that ****since ****he ****said ****that ****he ****didn****'****t ****have ****feelings ****for ****Heather ****anymore****.**

**Ezekiel**** - ****Now ****i ****gonna ****need ****an ****ally ****to ****get ****rid ****of ****Heather****. ****People ****don****'****t ****like ****her ****anyway****. ****Except ****that ****Latin ****Guy****, ****eh****.**

At the cafeteria, Ezekiel approach Harold and said "Hey Harold"

"Hi Ezekiel"

"Could you help me"

"On what?"

"Since the season started, i got Heather and that Latin Guy on my throat."

"Well, you did act badly last season."

"Yes, i know, i was too confident to win that i lose it. But seriously, i need to get rig of them."

"Fine"

**Harold**** - ****Since ****Ezekiel ****has ****prove ****himself ****that ****he ****actually ****more ****than ****last ****season****, ****i ****go ****on ****his ****alliance****.**

**Ezekiel**** - ****Now ****that ****make ****me ****one ****ally**

"Attention everyone, report to the stage, i repeat, report to the stage" Chris said by the PA

Then everyone is on the stage

"Okay, welcome to your new challenge, today make sure your have enough place on your guts, right _Team __Hunter_."

"Darn, why did you vote off Owen?"

Chris continue"As i said, this will be a eating challenge" Team Hunter member groans"And your will have someone on your way to the labyrinth, your will be served by food cook specially from _Chef__._ Those who eat the most without spewing win."

None of the contestant were amused by this

"Any questions?...Great, now GO!"then the contestants enter the labyrinth

Cody and Sierra from Team Hunter are now in front of soup bowls..._TOENAIL __soup __bowls__._

Both Cody and Sierra gags after drinking it.

Ezekiel and Harold from Team Underground are now in front of a pizza pie..._JELLYFISH__pizza__pie__._

When Harold eats the pizza, he gags. But Ezekiel, easily eat it without problem.

**Ezekiel**** - ****In ****my ****feral ****self****, ****i ****eat ****various ****garbages ****sometimes ****to ****survive****, ****eh****.**

Izzy and Noah are in front of a Shepherd's pie made in margarine and cold meat

When they eat a part of the Shepherd's pie they start to gag

"Ooh, it wound have been better if it was made of explosives instead."Izzy said

"Don't give Chris any ideas."Noah said to Izzy

Meanwhile, Alejandro and Katie from Team Underground are in front of a poutine with hair all over.

When Katie and Alejandro eat the poutine, they both gag and then spew all over.

"Ew, they have dandruff in it" Katie said

Later on, we see Gwen and Duncan are in front of a previously chew gums plate, even worse, they got to swallow it _WHOLE__!_

After they swallowed it, they all gag.

"I...Hate...That...Man" Gwen said

"Me too" Duncan said

Now, DJ and Heather are currently talking,actually, its more about an alliance that Heather planned

"I told you, Heather, i don't want to join another alliance." DJ said

"You still owe me for helping you last season" Heather said

"I didn't want to,but you didn't listen."

"Alejandro didn't do any better"

"*sigh*"

**DJ**** - ****I ****get ****over ****the ****curse ****thing ****and ****i ****don****'****t ****want ****to ****speak ****of ****it ****anymore**

Heather and DJ are in front of a rice with mud sauce.

"Ew,i'm not eating that" Heather said

"If you want to win the challenge, you gonna have to." DJ said

After eating,DJ start to gag while Heather spew.

Justin and Beth are in front of a greasy expired chips bowl with greasy expired sauce.

After they finished eating, Justin spew while Beth gag

Tyler and Lindsay are in front of a giant glass of milk...WITH COCKROACHES. Two straws have been put.

"Ew,cockroaches." Lindsay said

"Don't worry, Lindsay. We gonna win Tyler Time!" Tyler said

Then,they both started to drink, however, Lindsay gave up quickly and then spew. Tyler seem okay after drink that milk but then he gag and then he puke hard.

Geoff and Bridgette are in front of a plate of beef testicles

"Oh no, not again." Bridgette said

"Don't worry Bridgette. we did it once. So, we may win." Geoff said

"But, i'm a vegetarian."

"Well, maybe we could-"

**Chris**** - ****The ****following ****scene ****was ****so ****disgusting ****it ****has ****to ****be ****cutted ****from ****the ****episode****.(****he ****then ****vomits****)**

Trent, who was nervously walking with Eva are in front of a bowl of raw sloppy Joe with _DIRTY _nails.

After they finished, Trent spew and Eva gag.

Later, they were all at the end of the labyrinth.

"And now, its time to reveal who will win, by waiting five minutes" Chris said "For those who have already spew in the labyrinth. You can't participate."

Some of the contestants groans and glare at the host

Later on, a lots of contestants spew all over the place

"Well, that will be quick, i guess."

However, only four remains. And these four are Izzy and Beth from Team Hunter and Eva and Ezekiel from Team Underground.

They were staring at each other (well Beth was staring at Eva nervously while Izzy was staring at Ezekiel)

The five minutes were near the end but at the last moment Beth and then Izzy spew since they can't hold it anymore.

"And Team Underground win today challenge"Chris said and Team Underground cheers while Team Hunter groans

"Team Hunter,time for elimination."

Later on we see Cody, Sierra, Gwen and Duncan in the same place.

"OK, so now we got psycho girl and nerdy girl to vote" Duncan said

"I say that we should vote for Beth" Sierra said

"Why not Izzy." Cody

"She'll seem more useful for future challenge." Duncan said

"I kind of agree with him" Gwen said

Cody and Sierra look at each other

**Cody**** - ****That ****won****'****t ****be ****easy****. ****With ****Gwen ****always ****on ****the ****side ****of ****Duncan ****make ****it ****even ****worse****.**

**Sierra**** - ****Boyfriend ****Stealer****'****s ****boyfriend****'****s ****really ****influenced ****by ****her****. ****And ****Cody ****still ****support ****her****.**

**Gwen**** - ****It****'****s ****kind ****of ****hard ****to ****gain ****Cody****'****s ****trust ****since ****the ****third ****challenge****.**

**Duncan**** - ****I ****can****'****t ****get ****rid ****of ****the ****twerp ****and ****the ****stalker ****for ****now****. ****But ****i ****will ****probably ****have ****my ****chance ****during ****the ****contest.**

At the elimination ceremony, Team Hunter's member are all present

"Team Hunter, once again, you lost. Now one of you will walk the Bus of Losers."

"Cody"

"Sierra"

"Gwen"

"Duncan"

"Justin"

"Tyler"

"Lindsay"

"Noah"

Currently, Izzy and Beth remain

"Now, you two nearly won the challenge,but you both spew at the last moment"

Both girls look at each other

"The one to stay will be ...Izzy."

Beth gasp, then get up and say her good-bye.

"Well, good-bye everyone." Beth said

Later on, Lindsay get up and say hug her BFF "Bye,Bertha."

Then, when everyone say their bye, Beth enter the bus and it leave.

However, one of then is getting suspicious

**Justin**** - ****Okay****, ****now ****Izzy ****escaped ****elimination ****twice ****when ****i ****was ****sure ****she****'****ll ****be ****gone****.****I ****got ****to ****find ****out ****what****'****s ****happening****.**

**Izzy**** - ****I ****tough ****Izzy ****would ****be ****eliminated****, ****but ****whatever ****she ****will ****probably ****make ****it ****to ****the ****end this time****. (s****he ****then ****leave ****with ****a ****flip****, ****but ****she ****accidentally ****bang ****her ****head ****in ****the ****ceiling _hard_****)**

"And there another episode of the series, join us next time on Total..._Drama__...__A__-__MAZE__-__ING__._"

* * *

**Short**

Beth is sitting on the bus

"Fifth place in a season where i'm not in a team with Heather. That wasn't long. At least, i got some experiences unlike Courtney."


	6. Author's Note

Hi! I'm currently on writer's block on chapter 6. So, if you have any ideas, please sent me a message.

However, here some hints for chapter 6:

Izzy will return as one of her alter ego

It will be a dare challenge

Ezekiel's rivality will end


End file.
